1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cooling devices and more particularly pertains to a new cooling device for cooling a person while they use an umbrella.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cooling devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,172,711 describes an umbrella that includes a fan attached thereto for blowing air on a person using the umbrella. Another type of cooling device is U.S. Pat. No. 6,298,866 having a table umbrella and fan combination which also includes a misting system for cooling a user of the table umbrella. Another such device is found in U.S. Pat. No. 1,148,332 and includes an umbrella and fan combination assembly. Still yet another such device is found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,325,084.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that includes an umbrella and fan system for cooling a person using the umbrella. Further, the device should be configured to allow a person to have cooled air blown on them to further increase the cooling affects of the device.